


The Hybrid Child

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: The Hybrid Child [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU where there is no Raven, Hybrid Child!Fitz, Hybrid Family, I have never written Whouffaldi, There is No Escape, This is my first time, based on the tumblr theory that I have become sucked into, but oh my gosh if universes collided Fitz would be their child, so everyone is alive and has a pulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the past for the Doctor, Clara, and their son does not go the way they hope.</p><p>(Or Leopold Fitz is the son of the Twelfth Doctor and Clara)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hybrid Child

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this is a gifset that had Twelve and Fitz side by side and giving a reason that Leo Fitz might be the son of the twelfth Doctor and Clara. Being trash for Twelve, Clara, Whouffaldi, and Fitz, I got sucked into this theory with a few others, and am bananas about it. I know I've written Leo as the Thirteenth Doctor before, but ugh this theory just seems to make sense to me. And I had to write something for it.
> 
> So for sake of happiness, let's say the raven thing never happened.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! (This is my first time writing Whouffaldi in a fic. I tried. I don't get many prompts for them)

 “She’s not doing anything,” the little boy whined, peering in between the bars of the crib at the sleeping baby. “Mum, why isn’t she doing anything?”

“Well, Leo, she’s sleeping right now,” Clara Oswald said to her son gently. “Babies do that a lot. You slept a lot too when you were that small. Sometimes you’d be with Daddy, and you would fall asleep right on top of him.”

The five year old giggled, and Clara had to laugh too at the memory. Inside the crib, the little girl stirred and started to wake up. Clara picked Leo up, holding him against her hip so he could get a better glimpse at her. Her son grinned and waved down at her. In return, the baby gave him a gummy smile and gurgled.

“She’s saying hello and that she likes you,” the Doctor chuckled as he entered the room with the girl’s father, who was now looking at him in puzzlement.

“He speaks baby,” Clara explained, setting Leo back down and watching him run over to his father.

“Ah,” the girl’s father nodded while the baby gurgled some more.

“She’s a bright girl, Dr. Johnson,” murmured the Doctor, peering over in the crib. “Special too.”

“You know her mother’s gift. After all, you’ve met her a few times.”

“Hm, fair point,” the Time Lord mused before looking down at Leo. “What do you think, Leo? Do you want to stop by again someday and have a playdate with…sorry, what’s her name again?”

“Daisy,” Dr. Johnson said proudly, picking up his daughter as she started to fuss.

The Doctor’s smile dropped a little, but he managed to hold it in place. “Daisy Johnson. That’s…a lovely name.”

Clara exchanged a worried glance with him, and he shot one back that meant they were going to have to talk later.

* * *

 

            They should have left immediately when they found out the girl was Daisy Johnson. That part was something both the Doctor and Clara agreed on when they finally got back to the TARDIS and out of the mess. The previous night, when they’d stayed with the family at their insistence, they had discussed it at length while Leo slept. They had chosen to stay in an attempt to change history, to allow Daisy to grow up with a loving family and free from sadness that would befall her if they could prevent the tragedy. Daisy meant everything to her parents, just like Leo meant everything to them. If something terrible was coming to take him away from them, both the Doctor and Clara would have done everything in their power to stop the threat.

            So they had stayed, and the following day they attempted to prevent the disaster that struck. Unfortunately, they were unable to stop it, despite their best efforts. Jiaying had been taken by Hydra, and Cal had gone after her while leaving Daisy behind with them. Then the massacre had begun, and they’d gotten their own son into the TARDIS before going back for Daisy. However, she was gone from where they’d left her in her crib, and the body of the neighbor they’d had watch her was lying on the floor beside it. Seeing the corpse made them realize that they had failed.

            The worst part was that Leo had seen too much. Their son had been on a few adventures before with them, but those ones were relatively tame and safe compared to the ones they had gone on before Clara found out she was pregnant. This time, there had been so many frightening things that no child his age should have had to see. He had seen Jiaying get kidnapped and had almost been taken as well.

Even worse, the family had run through the village during the massacre to get back to the TARDIS, and Clara had carried him the whole way, ordering Leo to close his eyes and not look at the spectacle. She’d hidden his face in her shoulder for good measure. He had run off to his room once they had gotten him inside. Now, even though the TARDIS confirmed he was onboard, their son was nowhere to be found.

“We should have just left,” the Doctor lamented as they searched their son’s room yet again. “He shouldn’t have gone through all that.”

“We can’t change what happened,” sighed Clara, getting up from where she’d been looking under Leo’s bed. “He’s not in here. Should we try the console room?”

The Doctor nodded, and they set off towards it. When they arrived, the Doctor looked around the lower level while Clara looked above.

“Leo?” she called, climbing the staircase up to the rows of bookshelves. “Leopold?”

A small sniffle came from her right by the Doctor’s armchair. Clara approached it and sat down on the floor beside it. “Leo?”

The sniffling stopped as a small curly head poked out from behind the chair.

“Do you want to come out from behind there?” she asked gently.

Her son crawled out from the shadows and plopped down next to her. His eyes were red from crying.

“That was some scary stuff that we saw, huh?” she murmured as he leaned against her. “Mummy and Daddy didn’t mean for you to have to go through all that.”

Leo didn’t say anything. He simply fidgeted a little beside her.

“You know, I was afraid we had left him behind,” the Doctor chuckled as he came up the staircase. “We couldn’t find you on the TARDIS anywhere.”

Suddenly, Leo started to cry. He ran towards his father, flinging his arms around his legs while sobbing.

At the sight of his distraught son, the Doctor looked up at Clara, panicked. “What did I do?”

“Maybe the leaving him behind bit?” Clara huffed. “That’s not something to joke about with a five year old, especially after what just happened.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that!” the Doctor said, squatting down to sit on the top step and hugging his son properly. “I’d never do that to you, Leo. Always need to make sure all passengers are aboard the TARDIS, and you and Mum are top priority.”

“S’not that,” he whimpered, sitting down.

“So what is it?” Clara asked, moving close so that Leo was in between them. “Leo, you can tell us. We want to be able to help you.”

“I don’t wanna get taken.”

Clara exchanged a look with the Doctor. Their son had just voiced one of their biggest fears. Clara had experienced more than one nightmare about someone taking her child away from her, whether it was the Daleks or UNIT or something else. She’d told the Doctor about them, and he had admitted having similar fears. Leopold was half of two races. Human and Gallifreyan. A hybrid. “You’re afraid someone’s going to take you away from us?”

Leo nodded. “They took Ms. Jiaying ‘cause she was different. I’m different too. What if someone takes me?”

“Well, they won’t,” Clara insisted stubbornly, smoothing his curls down. “Mum and Dad will never let anyone take you away like that. Never ever.”

“But what if they do?”

“They won’t succeed,” the Doctor told him. “We would never let anyone get away with it. Nothing will stop us. Not the Daleks, not the Cybermen, and not even time itself. I would call in every favor I could to get you back, even if it’s from Missy. We will do anything and everything to get you back.”

“Really?”

“Really, we would,” Clara assured Leo as he turned toward her. “Because we love you, Leopold.”

Leo wiped his eyes and a little smile came across his face. Clara pulled him onto her lap and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. She could feel the beat of his hearts against her hands. He then wriggled off and hugged his father.

“Can we ever see her again?” he asked the Doctor. “I really wanted to play with her.”

“I think there’s a possibility that it could happen, as long as Mum’s okay with it.”

* * *

 

            The blue box appeared on the empty street corner, and the family of three exited out of it. Leo’s face lit up at the sight of the playground across the street where a few children were playing.

“Where’s Daisy?” Leo asked as they crossed the street.

The Doctor put on his sunglasses and pointed at one child playing by herself in a sandbox. “Right there.”

Clara bent down beside Leo. “Remember, she might not be called Daisy, so ask her name first. Don’t talk about the future, or anything that’s not from Earth.”

“Yes, Mum.”

“He’ll be fine, Clara,” the Doctor huffed. “He’s been on playdates before. Just make sure you have fun.”

“Okay, Dad,” Leo nodded, fidgeting a little. “Can I go play now?”

“Go on then,” Clara urged. She straightened up and smiled as Leo took off across the grass toward the sandbox where Daisy was.

“Would you really call in a favor from Missy?” she asked the Doctor once their son was out of earshot. “I mean, remember when Leo was a baby and she kidnapped him?”

“She was babysitting,” the Doctor countered as they found a nearby park bench and sat down together.

“She took him while he was with us!”

“Yeah, I had to reminder her that we would have needed to ask her first if we had wanted one in the first place.”

“But would you call in a favor from her if we needed it to get Leo back?”

“I would,” the Doctor replied, watching Leo sit down beside Daisy in the sandbox. “I would do anything to get him back, or you. Or both of you. I never thought I would have a family again, not after I lost everything in the Time War. I’m not going to let anything take you or Leo away from me now. This time, I’m going to hold tight to the things I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you are. My attempt at writing this theory which I love to death. There's actually another story here with this theory that's a lot cooler than mine. The Stars of Leo. You should all check it out.
> 
> Leave a review, tell me what you think?


End file.
